


What Will It Take?

by GoOffCredits



Series: Tales of the FAHC [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Alternate Universe - Mob, CEO/Broke Ass Loser dynamic, Eventual Romance, Fake AH Crew, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoOffCredits/pseuds/GoOffCredits
Summary: Ray was just doing his job. He saved some rich businessman and now the asshole won't leave him alone. || Joel was just trying to escape the building. But his life was saved by some sniper and now that brat won't accept any of his thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic switches perspectives quite a bit, but perspective switches are easy to identify, as they are split up with the "~*~" marker that I like to use.

Chapter One

                The conference room buzzed a bit, everyone talking amongst themselves before Geoff got there. Ray was the only one not really talking to anybody, just listening in on other conversations and tapping at a game on his phone. To his right Michael, Jack, and Jeremy were talking about their latest hit on some convenience store that ended with Michael jumping through a window and Jeremy spraining his ankle. To his left, Gavin was leaned in close to the Vagabond, whispering and giggling about something. He had no idea how the Vagabond stood the Brit and how on Earth he hadn’t stabbed him in the neck by that point. But recently the Vagabond had become like a guard dog to Gavin, so everybody made sure to keep their comments to themselves.

                Ray was thankful when Geoff had finally come in and started debriefing them on their latest mission. There was a conference of influential leaders in Los Santos and the surrounding counties coming up, and Geoff needed to attend. Lots of big names would be there; leaders of gangs from other states, CEO’s, everyone involved in their circle of crime. Geoff was bringing the Vagabond for backup, obviously, and a few other people were needed on standby. Coming as no surprise, Ray was needed in a sniping position in order to make sure that nobody pulled any moves from up close or afar. He’d been used to being alone during these missions.

                One thing he wasn’t used to, though, was keeping an eye out for other people that he needed to protect along with the crew. Typically he’d have all of his friends down pat and could spot them from a hundred miles away. But he was given a list of names (to which he had to later Google their faces) of people that were also in need of protection.

                He actually printed out a few of their faces to tape up to the wall he was posed behind during the conference. Every once in a while he’d take his eye away from the scope of his pink sniper and glance quickly over to the pictures, making sure their faces were fresh in his mind.

                From his position on the roof, it seemed like the conference had went off without a hitch. A few times Geoff had even shared a laugh with a few of the other people at the table. However, Ray knew that the people in this business were all good at keeping up appearances. Façades. All smiles and handshakes and promises of loyalty and then the next thing you know you get a knife lodged deep within the flesh of your back. Yet Ray was lucky enough that this crew, the FAHC, was a good and loyal and trusted crew. A feared one. A crew so infamous that everyone in Los Santos knew that they were the ones really running things. Sure, the police and the mayor could have their titles. And sure, they could send in swat or helicopters or any toys shiny enough to bring in the slightest hope of taking down the Fakes, but everyone knew that they would never be stopped. If they were to ever go down, they’d take the whole city with them. Ray wondered if the other gang leaders were intimidated. If they shook in their boots when Geoff walked in with a smile on his face and hand outstretched in a greeting. That a man so welcoming and calm could lead such a horrendous and murderous gang.

                But Ray didn’t have too much time to think, as shit popped off pretty much the minute the meeting stopped.

                He didn’t get the full extent, just brief snippets that Matt had told him in his ear piece. That someone at the meeting had felt disrespected by another (nothing to do with the FAHC, they were gangs from out of town that apparently had beef in the past) and shot him in the head. Geoff and the Vagabond were running out and escorting one of their investors with them. The name Heyman was all Ray could process from Matt’s latest message, and Ray took one quick look to the cluster of names and faces to make sure he wasn’t gonna shoot the wrong person.

                Geoff and the Vagabond had rushed out of the building, both blocking another man with their bodies. They were awaiting Jeremy in a getaway limo. Gunshots rang out from the street below and even from so far up and through the scope of his gun Ray could tell that Geoff and the Vagabond were more annoyed at this chaos than scared. But the man with them looked nervous. His eyes were wide and his hair looked messy. Luckily Ray noticed that, behind him, a man with a knife was slowly approaching from the alleyway. Geoff and the Vagabond both had their backs turned from the alleyway and were instead focusing on the gunfire that came from other directions.

                He only needed one shot. A single shot to take down the man with the knife and save whoever this Heyman guy was. A job well done. The man with the knife went down and, though shook for a moment, the man in the crisp business suit and messy hair looked to where Ray was posted. His eyes seemed even wider than before as he looked to the alleyway at the dead man and then back to the rooftop. Was it a thank you? Or a cry for more help from above? Regardless, Jeremy soon came with the limo and his crewmates on the floor were pushing the business man into it. The gunfire didn’t cease afterwards (the cops showed up and were making quite a racket) but since everyone important to them had already made their getaway, the crew had no reason to be there any longer. So Ray packed up his things and started making his way down the stairwell and out the back door.

                All in a day’s work.

~*~

                Joel didn’t like coming out to the shipping lot by the beach. He had only been there a few times before, but it always smelled like fish and sea water. And there were always menacing figures that were shooting guns or roughhousing with one another. He always preferred to handle his business with talking than acting, which was something the Fakes were not used to. Yet their leader was a man like Joel, and he was a good man at that. A respectable one that made his trips there and dealings with the crew worth it every time.

                He had heard things about the crew. Everybody did. Whispers of who they were and what they did. That each member was their own form of crazy and that if you were to meet any of them you would most likely meet your end before you even got a word out. That their kingpin was the most slick man you’d ever meet and that his tattoos told stories of his triumphs and wealth. That Beardo was actually one of the only females in the crew, and that she was a skilled pilot and sharpshooter and chaos bringer. That Mogar was a man of brute force and unreasonable strength and endurance. That the Golden boy was an elite hacker with a brain that could get him anywhere and a voice that could persuade anyone. That Rimmy Tim brought with him large cars and fast hands that could kill police off without a second thought. That the Vagabond was a shadow, a phantom, that only left pain and destruction and blood in his wake and anybody that valued their lives better pray that they never meet that omen of death.

                But the Brownman was the one on his mind that day. They say he was the most accurate sniper in the world. That if he wanted to hit a target halfway across the world all he would need was his gun and a couple minutes to line up the shot. He was the one that had saved Joel’s life.

                Joel thought for a moment that a random sniper was actually just aiming for him and missed, but then he turned around to see a dead man with a knife in the alleyway. He knew for certain once he saw no reaction from Geoff or the Vagabond that the sniper made their shot and was protecting him rather than harming him. And that this sniper was none other than Brownman. Joel was told in their limo by the kingpin that Brownman only needed that one shot, and that if he was to ever aim for Joel he wouldn’t have missed the first time. This sent a chill down Joel’s spine.

                He envisioned an older gentleman, even older than him. With calloused hands and a thousand yard stare. Military, maybe. Perhaps a green beret or delta force. Joel wanted this man to know that he had made a very good ally. Though Joel was already allied with the FAHC (he thanked God for that every day; best to be on this gang’s good side), he needed Brownman to know that Joel owed him a favor big time. If not for him, Joel would’ve surely been dead. Geoff and the Vagabond were too involved in the chaos around them; they would have easily not heard or seen Joel go down to a knife and random mugger. Yet Brownman’s ever vigilant eyes must be noticed and rewarded.

                After telling Geoff this, Joel was surprised to hear a hardy laugh come from the other. He expected Geoff to agree and say that, yes, Brownman should get a pat on the back and bonus check for saving his life. Yet Geoff just laughed.

                “You can try,” He continued to chuckle, a big grin on his face. “I doubt he’ll want anything. It’s just hilarious that you think he’s some military guy.”

                “Is he not?” Joel raised an eyebrow.

                “Nah,” Geoff then swung open one of his desk drawers and retrieved a cell phone. He began to write a number down onto a small piece of paper and slide it over to Joel. “He’s not in today, but you can probably call him to your office. Actually, probably best to text him. He hates talking on the phone.”

                “Can I at least get a last name?”

                “Narvaez.”

                Joel spent the rest of his day fumbling with the small piece of paper. He sat in his office chair and peered out over the city, idly flipping the paper around in one hand while the other rested under his chin. Who was Brownman if not some secret ops military man? Maybe a member from another gang outside of Los Santos with a mysterious past. Maybe he was a government assassin from another country looking for a new life. Pushing these thoughts aside for just a moment, Joel managed to type out a text to the Brownman that read:

                _Hello, this is Mr. Heyman. You saved my life during the conference the other night and I would like to thank you in person. I would appreciate seeing you in my office tomorrow at noon if it is not too much trouble. My assistant will relay any necessary information on directions and addresses if needed. I look forward to speaking with you._

                Surely that was respectful enough. Though now he just needed to figure out what a respectable amount of money was. After all, this man did save his life.

~*~

                Ray did think the text was odd, but after notifying Geoff his kingpin had told him that, yes, this man did in fact want to meet with him. But he really had no idea who this was. And upon telling the Lads this, Michael scoffed in his face and Jeremy looked at him in surprise. However, Gavin, at least, was right there with him in not knowing.

                “It’s because you’re both morons,” Michael shook his head. “Heyman’s one of our top investors. We do a lot of shit for him, too. He’s CEO of some fucking money business and is like one of the richest people in this city.”

                “Wow,” Gavin chuckled. “Maybe he’ll give you a lot of money for saving him.”

                The thought made Ray groan. He was just doing his job. He really didn’t want a pat on the back or any kind of special treatment. In fact, he didn’t even really want to talk to this man. If he was half as important as Michael was making him out to be, then he knew he’d say some stupid shit and accidentally disrespect the CEO and cause him to no longer support the crew. Yet after voicing this concern, he just got a disapproving head shake from Jeremy.

                “You can’t back out. That’s even more disrespectful than saying stupid shit. Tells him he’s not worth your time.”

                “Damned if you do, damned if you don’t.” Lindsay smiled sympathetically.

                Gavin just laughed in the face of Ray’s dilemma. “I’d hate to be you. I’d probably say something stupid.”

                “You already do,” Even quipping back to Gavin, Ray couldn’t bring himself to laugh. He was too worried. “Like all the time.”

                Gavin squawked out a protest to which everyone else laughed at, but Ray wasn’t really listening. He was too busy thinking about how he really didn’t want to even leave his apartment the following day.

                And those thoughts didn’t stop, even the morning of. As he dressed himself in pants (actual pants today, Ray. Not tattered jeans or cargo shorts) and a t shirt and sweat shirt (can’t skip all the comfort) and brushed his teeth he couldn’t help but think about all the things that might go wrong. All the things he might say on accident. He wasn’t one for words.

                He had never felt more out of place when he was surrounded by the skyscrapers that touched the heavens and the business men and women who scrambled along the city streets with phones to their ears and clear places to be. The way people side eyed him and the way the receptionist at Heyman’s office raised an eyebrow when Ray said he was here to see Mr. Heyman. It was all weird and made Ray’s skin crawl in the worst way possible.

                She looked like she wanted to kick him out without a second though. Like she was so far above his social class that he wasn’t even worth the time or effort talking to him. And she wasn’t wrong. But the receptionist still looked at him and said in the most dissatisfied voice: “Last name?”

                “Narvaez.”

                Her eyes widened a bit and her brows furrowed. After flipping through a few papers in front of her she looked back up to him. “Can I see ID?”

                Curious. Ray handed her his ID and she shook her head a bit and raised her eyebrows. She seemed to be in utter disbelief. Yet she handed his ID back to him and nodded softly. Now her tone was much softer, and her head ducked a bit.

                “Thanks,” He said.

                “Of course, Mr. Narvaez. My apologies for the inconvenience. You can take the elevator up to the forty-second floor. Just show the security this badge.” As she handed him the badge she gave him the biggest smile he had seen since entering the place. What the fuck was happening?

                Whatever.

                It was a long way up, and Ray nervously tapped his foot the whole elevator ride.

~*~

                There was no way. Absolutely no way on Earth that this nerdy looking man in his mid-twenties was the dreaded marksman of the Fake Achievement Hunter Crew. Joel thought he was looking at a Gamestop employee, not a sniper. Yet he kept his cool and collected exterior and put a smile on his face as he talked to the young man.

                “So!” He clapped his hands and leaned back in his chair. The younger man looked extremely uncomfortable. Joel needed to be light and welcoming. “Mr. Narvaez,”

                “Oh, you can just call me Ray.”

                “Ray,” He nodded. “Please, take a seat.”

                The other did so hesitantly, and Joel could see him glance around the room. His fingers gripped the arms of the chair for dear life and his foot was drilling a hole into the ground from tapping so much. Joel couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. This was really who saved his life? “Do you think you’re in trouble or something?”

                Ray looked taken aback by this. He looked so young. His wide brown eyes and wild thick hair. He was quite handsome, actually. Nerdy, as the video game t-shirt was an indicator of his levels of taste, but handsome nonetheless. Joel smiled at him once more, insistent on trying to make him more comfortable. “You saved me, Ray. I’m grateful for that,” He took his eyes off of Ray for a moment to mess about with a check on his desk, adding a zero to the reward and signing his name. The kid looked like maybe he didn’t have the nicest things, so Joel wanted to make him happy with a few big bucks. “Here,” He slid the check towards him. “That’s to show my gratitude.”

                “No offense,” He didn’t even look at the check before beginning to speak. “But I don’t really want a reward or anything. I was just doing my job.”

                “You’re being humble. But really, take it.”

                “I don’t want it.”

                Joel frowned and cocked his head. What a curious person. But there was no way he didn’t want the money. Everyone wanted money. “At least look at it, see if you really don’t want it.”

                Tentatively, Ray leaned his body forward and looked down to the slip of paper. A warmth spread across Joel’s chest and a smile overtook his face once he saw those wide eyes only get wider. There it was. No way he could-

                “I can’t take that.”

                Oh. “Why not?”

                “I don’t need it.”

                “Well I’d be dead if not for you, so I believe my life is worth that much. Maybe more.”

                Ray just shook his head and leaned back in his chair, hands releasing their death grip on the arm rests and instead clasping together. His thumbs flicked around one another and his eyes seemed to not focus on one thing for too long. “I don’t mean any disrespect, sir, but I do make more than that. I don’t need it.”

                That was a shocker. He made more than that? How? He looked like he got his clothes out of the bargain bin at Target. If he was making more than what Joel offered then why was he not dressed to the nines? Why had Joel never heard of him? Now Geoff, that was a man who knew his worth. Geoff wore the nicest suits and lived in one of the nicest penthouses in the city. Everybody who was anybody knew that Geoff was worth more than a million bucks. And they knew that about Joel, too. Anybody who contained wealth in this city made sure that others knew. And yet, here Ray was. An elite sniper who worked for an infamous gang, and he wore Vans. Probably off-brand ones, at that. Was there a chance that he was joking? Joel laughed anyway. Out of disbelief or amusement he wasn’t sure. But the laugh seemed to surprise Ray.

                Joel opened his mouth for a moment, but no words came out. What was he supposed to say? How could he force someone to take money? This had never happened before. He smiled still and narrowed his eyes to Ray. He was always able to read people. He thought he had Ray figured out the moment he walked in. Yet here they were, at a stalemate over a check that Joel was sure he’d accept in a heartbeat. He tried grasping at possible explanations. “Were you told not to take this check by a superior?”

                “No, actually, my friends told me I should just take whatever you give me. But I really don’t need that. Again, I was just doing my job. I didn’t know who you even were. You coulda been anybody, I was just protecting whoever Geoff was. I didn’t know you were a rich guy.” At Joel’s confused glance the boy went red in the face. “Not that I don’t know who you are now. I know who you are now. I’m sorry.”

                “Why are you nervous?” Joel cocked his head to the side and leaned back in his chair.

                “I just don’t wanna say anything stupid. Geoff would kill me if I ruined our relationship with your company.”

                Joel nodded, finally understanding. “Ah, I see. You won’t accept the money because you’re scared that it could have negative consequences.”

                “No,” Shit. “I don’t want the money because I don’t need it. I pretty much give most of my pay away anyway. I don’t need a lot of money in order to live.”

                “Right.” Joel nodded. He didn’t want money. There had to be something, though. Something this man wanted. He was unsure why, but he felt like he needed to see Ray happy. To see him smile and say thank you to a gift that Joel gave him. Perhaps Joel needed it as a way to say that they’re even. Being indebted to anybody at the FAHC would most likely have negative consequences. “Well I don’t want to take up too much of your time. I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life.”

                “Don’t mention it.” Ray smiled, but it was still apparent that he was uncomfortable.  After a moment of silence from both parties Ray got up and waved, smiling slightly once more and leaving through the elevator.

                Joel was going to figure him out. He was going to find something, anything, that would make him more than just a random figurehead to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, DON'T WORRY! And He Wore His Mask will finish soon! I want the last chapter (and the chapter from Ryan's perspective) to be really good, so I'm finishing that up and like quadruple checking it for mistakes and inconsistencies. But it'll be ready soon. I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully people actually read this bitch. You know? I wrote that Amanda Hess/Hannah Lee fic and I thought it turned out great but like only 8 people read it. Either y'all hate lesbians or y'all hate Class of 198x and honestly I'm not here for it either way. But maybe now that it's AH y'all will actually read it

Chapter Two

                Even the Vagabond chuckled lightly under his mask, which made Ray all the more embarrassed. The Vagabond never reacted to anything, but he chuckled at this. Gavin seemed even more titillated once he heard the chuckle from the masked man beside him. He linked an arm through the Vagabonds crossed arms and pulled him closer.

                “It’s so funny even he’s laughing,” Gavin sneered.

                “It’s just fucking pathetic,” Michael laughed through his exaggerated yells. “You’re gonna get strangled by Geoff like you’re Bart fuckin’ Simpson all because you didn’t take money. Why didn’t you take money?”

                “Yeah why didn’t you just give it to charity or something?” Lindsay quipped.

                Jeremy huffed out a laugh and turned to Ray. “Or me! I’m like a charity!”

                “It was a lot but it wasn’t more than we make on average. I didn’t need it!” Ray leaned back on the sofa and covered his face with his hands. “Guys, if Geoff kills me put my gamer score on my headstone.”

                Lindsay shook her head and leaned towards him. “That’s the most depressing thing you’ve ever said.”

~*~

                Video games weren’t at the top of his list for interests. Sure, he owned a few consoles and games that he picked up maybe once or twice, but that was mainly for past partners who were into those things. He had no knowledge of video game culture or references. Which was what made his current situation all the more frustrating.

                “It was… It was a lightning bolt,” He had his feet propped up onto his desk and crossed over one another. His posture was slack and he felt so close to falling out of his chair, but he remained reclined and continued to toss his stress ball into the air and catch it and throw it back into the air and catch it over and over again. His brain just did not want to remember what shirt Ray was wearing. He knew there were words, and that it was a video game, as he had seen the logo before. But he couldn’t remember what the words had said. “The lightning bolt was going through the middle of the word. I think.” He was relaying his thoughts to his assistant, who sat in the chair Ray had sat in just a few days before. She typed away at her laptop, trying hurriedly to Google search this strange unfamiliar logo for Joel.

                “Mr. Heyman, wouldn’t it make more sense to message him and ask?”

                “Well then he would see it coming and it wouldn’t be a surprise,” He spat out. How on Earth did nobody else pick up on his ideas? Was everyone else just blind or stupid? “Just help me. You’re young, you should know this.”

                She just shook her head and continued her search online. “All I’m getting are sports teams.”

                “Well search harder,” He let out a long sigh. He was going to get something Ray enjoyed. He craved it. The need of seeing him happy and letting out a genuine smile just meant for him was gnawing on Joel’s insides like an angry parasite. Unsure as to why this was, but he didn’t question it. “It started with a P. Er, no, wait, an E? F? The shirt was black.” He tried remembering the logo so hard, but it was difficult. Ray was wearing a sweatshirt over it and the sweatshirt partially covered the last few letters. That combined with Joel’s already shit memory was making it really hard for this assistant to do her job.

                His feet came flying off his desk as he spun around in his chair to face the large window overlooking the city. Why did he have to be so difficult? Joel could only gather a few things from him: He was modest, both in lifestyle and personality, and that he seemed nerdy. He could only assume that his skills with a sniper stemmed from constant video gaming. He looked too young and too inexperienced to be military or government affiliated. So if he really did gain skill from video games, it would be a good gift to give him some.

                “Fallout,” His assistant finally said, relief apparent in her voice. “It’s the game series Fallout.”

                “How many games are there?”

                “Five currently but there’s a sixth on its way.”

                “Well get whichever ones are available. Then get games adjacent to it. Then get a console or two. Or merch. Anything to fill the gift basket.”

                “Right away, Mr. Heyman.” She closed her laptop and excused herself, leaving Joel alone in his office to peer out of the window of the high rise. Looking down at the bustling city beneath him. The sunset casting dramatic shadows behind the other skyscrapers of downtown coupled with the swirling reds and oranges of the sky filled Joel with a sense of pride. That he could be on top of the world and looking upon it without anybody having a clue that he was doing so.

                Climbing the bloody ranks of the city was challenging, and took up all ounces of time and energy that he once had, but Lord if it wasn’t worth it to feel that kind of power. And yet, at that moment, it wasn’t the power or wealth that entangled his mind like it did most other times; but it was another, more foreign thought that popped into his head. The thought of a young man beaming at him and thanking him for the gifts, the attention, the time. Appreciation. An opportunity for Joel to give back to the sniper.

                He supposed that once he found a suitable thanks for the man that he would move on from this whole situation. Yet something about that thought made his skin itch. How he seemed to be interested in seeing this sniper more; his naivety was intriguing for Joel and he couldn’t remember the last time he had met a genuine mother fucker in that city. Even he was corrupted and mean and fake and ever so broken by years of clawing his way to his current position.

                He pulled out his phone and rang up his assistant. “I need you to find out where Brownman lives. Once I attach a note send the gift basket there immediately.”

~*~

                The knock on his door at that hour did surprise him, he’ll admit. Ray got up curiously and glanced at the clock. Seven in the evening. He knew it couldn’t have been anyone from the crew, they were all doing their own things and never popped in uninvited. But nobody else knew his address. Well, that’s what he thought, anyway.

                He put his eye to the peephole and saw that a woman was standing in his doorway holding a basket with a red bow on it. He couldn’t quite make out what was inside the basket. The woman was average looking, a fishtail braid pouring over her shoulder and nice business looking clothes that were neatly ironed. She looked way too expensive to be standing in his shitty apartment complex. Carefully he cracked opened the door and peered out.

                “Who are you?”

                “Hello, Mr. Narvaez. I’m from Capital Financial Corp., Mr. Heyman sent me.”

                Ah shit. There was probably a bullet with Ray’s name on it that was headed directly for the space between his eyes. He deserved it. He had disrespected a Los Santos top dog and he knew that it would only end in either him being fired or him being killed. Which, actually, was the same thing.

                “Please take it,” She said. She never once smiled at him. It was a very business transaction and only made Ray feel even more nervous. “I have places to be.”

                “Just leave it at the door.”

                “Right,” It looked like she was holding back an eye roll or snide comment or something along those lines, and she was sure good at holding back. Had Ray been in her position, dealing with some asshole that wouldn’t even say hello, he’d let loose a string of profanities. Yet she just set the basket down and told him, “Have a nice night, Mr. Narvaez.” made her way down the hallway and out through the elevator. After a moment he opened the door, swiped the gift basket up, and slammed the door.

                “Oh shit,” He muttered under his breath as he pulled out game after game, shirt after shirt, and even a brand new Xbox One with Fallout decal. Why Fallout? He liked the games but he wasn’t crazy about them. A note was attached to the bow that Ray chucked aside, but now he held it in his hands and read it carefully.

                _You said you didn’t need the money, so perhaps there’s something here that you’ll use. Thank you again. –Heyman_

That asshole. Ray looked to the merch and games with wide eyes. This must have cost hundreds, if not over thousands dollars. The dozens upon dozens of mixed consol games and the consol itself, as well as shirts and figures and other memorabilia from games (some of which he’d never even played) was definitely more tempting than a check. However, looking around his apartment, he knew he didn’t need this stuff. He already had an Xbox. He already had most of these games. He didn’t need trinkets or games or things that showed gratitude. Quickly he ran to his junk drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a sticky note and pen.

~*~

                “He dropped it off this morning, Mr. Heyman,” She said, setting the basket down onto Joel’s desk. He was not happy. She could tell that. “Everything’s here minus your note. But he gave us this too,”

                _I was just doing my job._

                He nodded slowly. Contemplating just sending it back to him with a note that said he must take it. Yet Joel knew that Ray wasn’t doing this to be disrespectful. He had seen how careful the other man was when talking to him. How nervous he was thinking that he was going to slip up. No, he was just being honest. He didn’t need these things, nor did he want them. But no way Joel was going to give up so easily. Not when the image of Ray’s smiling face was so close to being a reality. He just needed to figure out more about him.

                That’s how he found himself back at the shipping yard. Its foul stench and odd figures and everything else that made Joel want to retreat back to his nice, clean, non-fish-smelling office. He was actually greeted with a nod from the Vagabond, but Joel’s own bodyguard was still on edge and stuck close to him.

                “You can wait here. I’ll be a moment.” He told his bearded brute.

                Joel didn’t mind Geoff’s office as much as the surrounding lot. It felt more like he was in an actual building and less like a place teenagers go to have sex. He still hated it, though. “Mr. Ramsey.” He nodded, shaking the others hand firmly.

                Geoff had stood up to greet him and had a smile on his face. “Mr. Heyman! What brings you here today?”

                “I’m looking for more information on a member of your crew.”

                “Ah shit, what’d they do?” Geoff rolled his eyes.

                Joel huffed out a laugh. Were they always acting like delinquents? How often did Geoff have to clean up their messes? “No, no, it’s about your sniper still.”

                “Ray? What’d he do?” Geoff leaned back in his office chair and folded his arms. He seemed more curious than annoyed now.

                Joel wasn’t sure how to word it. Especially not without sounding like a creep. “I need to know his interests.”

                The way Geoff recoiled at the question definitely solidified Joel’s image as a big creep. Shit. “Why don’t you just ask him yourself?”

                “I want him to be surprised. Hopefully grateful and ecstatic that I managed to get him something he enjoys. I don’t want an employee to think that their work goes unappreciated, Mr. Ramsey. He did save my life, after all.”

                Geoff nodded at this and began to stroke his beard lazily. “He won’t accept anything. He’s a stubborn kid.”

                “How young is he, anyway?”

                “Young enough, Joel.” Geoff’s tone was serious now, and he stared at Joel coldly.

                Though this was only enough to provoke Joel, who gave Geoff a sly smile with teeth showing slightly. “What do you think my intentions are here, Geoff? Because I can assure you that you have them misconstrued.”

                “I don’t really care what your intentions are. This is my crew. They know their work is valued and they get paid accordingly.”

                “Well am I so wrong as to want to reward a job well done? He could have easily let me die and only protected you and the masked one.”

                “That wouldn’t be doing his job. He was told to protect you. Had he failed he would have been reprimanded.”

                “So the opposite of being reprimanded is being left with no thanks?”

                Geoff and Joel sat there then for a while. Staring at one another. Joel’s smile was persistent and smooth. Meanwhile Geoff’s tattooed hands were still stroking his beard carefully. They were at an impasse.

~*~

                The Vagabond had come up to them and leaned towards Gavin, most likely whispering something that the others couldn’t hear. It was almost gross how trusting they were towards one another. Only when a devilish smile crept slowly onto Gavin’s face did Ray suspect something was up. He moved his head away from the Vagabond and giggled softly.

                “You guys gonna diddle each other or something?” Ray quipped. It caused an annoyed noise from Gavin, though his smile didn’t let up.

                He started walking towards where the Vagabond was leading him, and turned to the others to give a quick wave to follow. As they caught up Jeremy let out a sigh and asked if whatever was going on was worth leaving their training. Gavin just turned to him with that same grin. “We’ve got a guest!” Gavin then peered out from around a corner and, curious, Ray peeked around too.

                A big burly man with a long beard and septum ring was stood outside the warehouse doors with his arms crossed. He looked like he could tear Ray in two without even breaking a sweat. His plain black suit made him seem like a secret service member. Whoever he was with must have been important.

                Jeremy cocked an eyebrow and whispered to Gavin once they all stopped peering around the corner. “Who is he?”

                “It’s not about him, it’s about who he’s guarding,” Gavin looked to the Vagabond, who was resting his back against the wall to their right, not really interested in their conversation but remaining close to Gavin. “Apparently Heyman is here!”

                Okay he was definitely about to die. Whether it be from the impending heart attack or a bullet in his brain he wasn’t sure. But Ray definitely wasn’t gonna make it out of work alive.

                “Oh, you’re fucked.” Jeremy turned to Ray and smiled.

                “What did you do, X-Ray?”

                “He keeps trying to give me shit,” Ray shook his head. “Saying I saved his life and stuff. I was just doing what I was told.”

                Gavin chuckled and nudged him a bit. “Maybe he’s trying to get you to be his sugar baby.”

                “Ew,” Ray cringed, causing another laugh from Gavin and an amused chuckle from Jeremy. The littler man had said something after, but Ray didn’t really pay attention. It wasn’t the thought of being with Heyman that Ray hated, it was the being showered with gifts part. He was attractive, and he seemed really interesting, but his quality of life was too much higher than Ray’s to be comfortable. Ray didn’t want high rise apartments and shiny cars and crazy expensive clothes. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted. Having a fear of commitment will do that to you. But he wasn’t blind; he knew that the CEO was attractive and powerful and his stares at Ray definitely stirred something inside of him. But he also knew that if the other man were to ever make a move Ray would probably turn and run off into the sunset in the opposite direction, leaving only a Ray-shaped cloud of dust in his wake. “I don’t want some Hugh Heffner mother fucker buying my love.”

                “Maybe if you got a sugar daddy you could stop selling your body.”

                “My anus was out of commission the minute I started working for the crew and you know it.” Ray’s deadpan delivery made Jeremy laugh. It wasn’t true, and everyone knew that. Ray was inexperienced and hadn’t been with someone romantically or sexually in a really long time. He tended to push others away.

                Apparently he had said that last joke a bit too loud. Or maybe Jeremy laughed too loud. Or something. Because the scary bodyguard was suddenly standing towering over them, looking very annoyed. “What’s going on here?”

                He had gotten very close, coming off as intimidating as possible. He had to have been at least 6’4”, as he was towering over Ray and Gavin’s measly 5’9” statures and especially Jeremy’s wimpy 5’4” ass. Though, realistically, Jeremy and the rest of them could probably kick this guys ass, they were all taken aback and rightfully rattled in their bones. But the Vagabond was not one to be intimidated. Upon seeing the bodyguard get so close to his Brit he pushed past the lads and got practically chest to chest with the other man. He was still about four inches shy of the bodyguard, but he was double in pure terrifying energy. He cocked his head to the side. An invitation. A proposal to even try to lay a finger on any of the men behind him.

                Gavin was already yanking the Vagabond away before the bodyguard could react. He had a hand on his elbow and was trying really hard to step between the two. “We’re sorry!” He squawked out. “We were just curious about who was here!”

                “Well it’s none of your concern. Move along.”

                “Of course,” Gavin smiled. Ray was surprised, honestly. Gavin was good at resolving tension and arguments when he wanted to be, but Ray was almost 100% certain that a fight was about to break out. “Let’s go, love.” He said quietly to the Vagabond. Though the Vagabond did give one last glare over his shoulder at the other man before completely disappearing to the garage around the corner. Ray and Jeremy followed behind soon after, but Ray did happen to sneak a glance over his shoulder before he left completely.

                The bodyguard was already turned around and escorting Heyman back to his car. And the older man caught Ray staring and smirked to him. With one quick nod of the head he turned back around and got into his car, driving off into the sunny Los Santos day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWA54kdirYk
> 
> me posting this fic and then bouncing off the platform for another week


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but things pick up soon. I'm still working on the Vagabond's perspective for AHWHM, and I'm really close to finishing that up. So stay tuned.

Chapter Three

                When he was younger, he thought that humans were inherently good. Then, as he got older, he thought that humans were inherently evil. But since then he’s learned that it’s never the same between two people; that humans are complex. But one constant remains throughout all humans: Self preservation. Not exactly self centeredness, as actual charitable people did exist here and there (though they were few and far between). But ask a person to give up their own life for another and there will be hesitation. To go through with destroying your own mind or body for another goes against all natural instincts. Humans, despite being community-oriented organisms, did not evolve with the willingness to sacrifice oneself for another so easily.

                So, when Ray didn’t accept the money or games or anything that could benefit himself, Joel knew he was dealing with someone who was either a fantastic liar or genuinely a humble person. Either way, he knew that he had to pursue him in some form or another.

                All of his joints cracked and popped as he moved off of his leather sofa. The drink in his hand had been sipped at leisurely throughout his quiet evening. The air in the penthouse around him chilled him to his bones. He kept it dark, the only light shining onto him being the light from the TV on the wall that had some news channel running in the background. No attention was paid to it. Too busy gazing out his window to the neon building advertisements and rushing headlights of the cars below him.

                Being a giant meant nothing in a city so empty.

~*~

                At that point, Ray was getting annoyed.

                The tickets were sitting flat on the ground right in front of his door when he had awoken in the morning. Some football game that was coming up soon. He liked sports (sport video games, mainly) and watched a game every once in a while, but the tickets meant nothing. He had no idea when or why they were slid underneath the door, but he was going to return them. He had to do it in person. Had to deny the gift to Heyman’s face that time. Maybe if he was stern enough the other man might actually listen to him.

                But it was much easier said than done. Because he could actually physically feel whatever bravery he had seep out of his body the minute the elevator doors opened on Heyman’s office floor. The security guards, who miraculously remembered him from last time, nodded to him as he came.

                Ray was taken aback by the sight of Heyman sitting at his desk talking with another man in a business suit (an older gentleman, though Ray had no idea who he was). Why had the guards let him interrupt a clear business meeting? Before he could squawk out an apology Heyman had spoken.

                “Ray!” He seemed a bit surprised by Ray’s presence. His eyes were wider than before and his head was cocked to the side. But he had a smile on his face when he gestured for Ray to take a seat on a sofa nearby where Ray was already stood. “What a surprise!”

                “I didn’t mean to interrupt, sorry.”

                “It’s quite alright,” His eyes had relaxed by that point and now Ray had no idea the emotion that the other man was conveying. “We were just having a casual chat.”

                “Just saying goodbye, actually,” The older man nodded. Ray thought that in about ten years he might take on a Mr. Monopoly-esque look. The thought made him nearly laugh, but luckily he caught himself. Best not to disrespect people he didn’t know, especially when they looked important. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Heyman.”

                They both stood up and faced one another. “Anytime, Mr. Orwell.” Their handshake was strong yet short, and though Ray could see the smile on Heyman’s face he could definitely see past it. Something more intimidating, more aggressive, lay just below that friendly face. Ray couldn’t help but wonder what they were talking about. But judging by the fact that Heyman’s smile was not returned by the other man, he assumed it couldn’t have been good.

                After the older gentleman had closed the door behind him, Heyman’s eyes almost immediately snapped to Ray’s rigid position on the couch. As he sat down he motioned for Ray to take a seat in front of his desk. How Ray envisioned this meeting that morning was this: He’d go in there and stand his ground and tell Heyman that he just wanted to be left alone. But since then he’d lost significant amounts of confidence. So he took the seat that was offered to him and waited for Heyman to speak first.

                “What brings you here today, Ray?”

                A sigh escaped Ray’s lungs and his eyes closed involuntarily. He didn’t understand why he felt so threatened. Well, he did. Heyman was wealthy and important to their group. Any wrong step and Ray could endanger alliances that had been in place for years and years. But he just wanted these constant gifts and attention to stop. He wanted the pressure of acting proper in front of this man to stop. He reached into his jacket pocket and slapped the tickets down onto the desk.

                “I don’t want these.”

                Heyman clicked his tongue and stared at the tickets for a moment. He then reached his hand over the desk and slid them closer to him. He didn’t pick them up, but he did continue to twirl the tickets around on his desk. The fact that he wasn’t making eye contact with Ray did make the younger man nervous. “Did I guess the sport wrong?”

                “No,” Ray shifted in his seat. “I don’t want them because I don’t want a gift. I don’t understand why you keep trying to give me things.”

                “I’m just trying to make it clear that I appreciate you saving me. Do you think you’re undeserving of these things?”

                “I… It’s not that. I, er… I just don’t want these things,” He could feel himself getting red in the face from the sheer embarrassment of stuttering in front of this significant business tycoon. “I did my job right. I shot some people and saved some people. I don’t like… Talking. This,” He glanced around the room. “All this is what I’m bad at. I could seriously fuck things up there. But out there? That’s just second nature to me.”

                No smile was on Heyman’s face as he continued to stare at Ray and flick the tickets around on his desk. He seemed to be scanning him. Trying to figure something out. But Ray had no idea what was happening. He thought he’d been pretty transparent. After a moment Heyman nodded, near solemnly, and finally looked Ray directly in the eyes. Ray could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “So, by being here, you fear failing your crew? And what would failing your crew mean?”

                “Getting fired,” He felt like he was in front of a t-rex. Unmoving. Frozen. If he dared even flinch he’d be eaten alive. “Or killed. Either way.”

                “So you’re scared of dying?”

                Ray thought for a moment. He wasn’t a religious person; he didn’t believe in life after death. He knew that it’d be nothing ad infinitum. But that thought didn’t necessarily scare him. He’d become content with it. His job was a constant risk on his life, and it didn’t bother him at that point. “It’s not death so much. I just don’t want to stop working for the crew.”

                “Interesting,” Ray could see the other’s shoulders go a bit slack as he leaned back in his office chair. Was he confused? Intrigued? Ray hated this. Trying to figure out physical cues in social situations. “Why?”

                “It’s fun. And I like them,” Ray couldn’t help but smile a little. “I don’t wanna lose them.”

~*~

                Self preservation. That’s the answer he had. Until it didn’t fit anymore.

                Another drink. Another night alone.

                Thinking. Blinded by the image of a man so reliant and obsessed with his crew that he wouldn’t let money or gifts or the promise of good things stand between them. Loyal. Accurate.

                To give him what he truly wanted, to leave him alone, the thought sat in Joel’s stomach like a pile of rocks. He didn’t want to leave Ray alone. To let him go and never speak with him again would be a waste. Because Joel knew that there was something different about him.

                One met a lot of people that were the same. Selfish, jaded, mean. But people like Ray, whose fear of death was miniscule compared to his love for his makeshift family. Who would rather sacrifice himself than be without those people. He was rare. No way Joel was going to let him slip by. Not if he had any say in it.

                _Hello,_ He had texted Ray. He could feel his thumbs slipping around the phone and missing each key he intended to press. The message took him a lot longer than he expected. _I would like speak with you once more to formally apologize._

_I don’t think that’s necessary, sir._

Sir. A chill went up his spine. Though this wasn’t the time to focus on that. _I believe it is, though. It was never my intention to pressure you into receiving a thanks._

It was a few more minutes before Ray finally replied with _Fine_.

                _I’ll pick you up Friday then. 6 pm._

~*~

                “It’s not a date,” Ray didn’t even look up from his phone. He knew that seeing the shit-eating grin on Gavin’s face would only annoy him. “He’s just gonna apologize for being an ass or some shit. And I’m gonna have to smile and be polite for God knows how long.”

                “Why didn’t you just say no?” Jeremy quipped. He and Gavin had been playing a game together, but Gavin had long since abandoned it to instead bother Ray about the business man that had been, as Gavin so lovingly put it, obsessed with him.

                Ray just shrugged, even though he knew damn well that Jeremy was not looking at him.

                “Ugh, Ray,” Gavin laughed. “You’re blind! This is obviously a date! He’s probably just too much of a minge to ask like a normal person.”

                “How would you know?”

                “It’s happened to me before,” Ray finally looked at Gavin and the Brit’s tone and face was actually quite sympathetic. “I spent a long time reading signs wrong and missed out on a lot of valuable time that I could’ve spent with,” He stopped for a moment and shook his head, a short laugh coming from him.  “Well, with someone. I just don’t want that to happen to you.”

                “But I don’t even like him all that much,” He rolled his eyes and looked back to his phone. “He’s just been annoying.”

                “Well what do you know about him?”

                “Absolutely nothing.”

                “How do you know you don’t like him if you don’t know anything about him, then?”

                A pause lingered in the air between them. Jeremy continued to play his game, and Ray was thankful that he was at least pretending to not listen to them. The whole situation was just so embarrassing for him. He’s always hated attention. He enjoyed being off to the side; sniping from a distance or putting a few jokes in here and there during a conversation. To actually open up and feel things? Beyond his pay grade.

                “I really don’t think he’s into me, Gav. He’s a fuckin’ CEO and multi millionaire and I’m… Well y’know.”

                In the middle of his sentence the Vagabond had come into the penthouse and stood nearby, and Gavin was already off the couch by the time Ray was done speaking. He smiled to Ray and took one of the Vagabond’s jacket sleeves into his hand while dragging them both out of the door. “Just have fun, Ray! I’m sure it’ll go great!”

                With the slam of the door behind them, Ray was left to just watch Jeremy play video games while desperately trying to ignore the low growl in his guts telling him to run far away from the entire situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You notice how I don't use italics for emphasis? One of my english professors says that if you're a good enough writer, the audience should know where the emphasis is without you needing to use italics. Just thought that was interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think that I'd leave you hangin', huh??? I gotcha, boo.

Chapter Four

                He wasn’t sure what he should wear. He absolutely didn’t want to wear something nice, though. That would signify that he thought it was a date. Which he did not want it to be. He wanted this to be a nice way for the CEO to apologize for being a creep. Nothing more, nothing less. And food was a guarantee for Ray to not turn down. Whenever they held bets in the crew to see who could win a game, Ray would always win, and the prize he picked every time was food. Not that he was obsessed, he just always forgot to feed himself unless food was directly presented to him. He’d lost a lot of weight since leaving home.

                His phone buzzed nearby and a text lit up his screen that read _I’ll be over in about half an hour. See you then._

Ray rolled his eyes and locked his phone. There were so many parts of him that were screaming in agony and begging for him to not go. To cancel everything and just block Heyman’s number and sit in his apartment forever until he died slowly. Though he recognized this to be an overreaction and instead chose to act more mature.

                Half an hour later (nearly on the dot) and Ray heard a knock at his apartment door. Out of habit he checked the peephole and was surprised when he saw someone that was not Heyman. Though, after a moment, he realized that the son of a bitch was probably waiting in whatever car this man (presumably the chauffeur) was driving him in. What an asshole. Ray rolled his eyes and opened the door, listening to the man speak as he locked his apartment behind back up.

                “If you’ll follow me, Mr. Heyman is waiting in the limo.”

                “Yeah I f… Wait. Limo?”

                The bitch got a limo. God fucking dammit. Ray laughed in utter disbelief. This was absolutely a date. Had he been tricked into going on a date? Or did he know, deep down, that this was going to be a date? Regardless, he absolutely hated this disgusting display of wealth. Right to its core. The driver opened up one of the doors and gestured for Ray to get into the car. Every single nerve ending in his body was telling him to just run. Go far, far away. Never return to the city ever again and never have to interact with this fucking lunatic ever again. But he also didn’t feel like being hunted down and murdered. So he got his ass into the car.

                Heyman looked a bit surprised when he saw Ray. “Did I come too early? Do you still need to get ready?” He said.

                Ray glanced down, looking at his casual attire. No fucking way he’d want to spend more time with this man. So he just shrugged and leaned back in the seat. “No, I… I just didn’t think this was going to be. Y’know. Like this.” _Wow. Great job stuttering, Ray. Really good way to assert yourself._ He thought.

                Heyman just laughed though. “I guess I should’ve specified the parameters of this meeting.”

                “Meeting,” Ray repeated, now smiling. What a relief. “For a minute-,”

                “Well, I suppose it could also be classified as a date.”

                “No,” Ray groaned, covering his hands with his face. Gavin was right. Which, as Ray thought that, was the actual worst outcome of anything ever. He knew that the next time he’d see the other lad that a huge, smug, shit-eating grin would be the only thing he’d see.

                “Are you worried about being underdressed? Because I wouldn’t be.”

                “What is that supposed to mean?”

~*~

                “You booked out the whole restaurant?!” Ray nearly screamed when he saw the completely empty dining area in a huge, very nice looking, restaurant. Joel nearly chuckled. Was Ray impressed? Or was he intimidated? He’d just have to see. “Why didn’t you just tell me in the car? Why’d you have to wait until we got here?”

                “Well then it wouldn’t be a surprise!”

                “This is,” Ray continued his wide-eyed staring at the empty tables and small wait staff, who were already on standby and ready to completely focus on the two. After a moment Ray shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is too much. I can’t do this. I gotta leave,”

                Joel grabbed Ray’s coat sleeve and pulled him away from the doors. “Woah! Wait a minute!”

                “Listen, this was a mistake.” He was shaking his head, looking away, honest as ever. He didn’t want to be around Joel. But no way was he giving up that easy.

                “Just,” Joel sighed. “Just eat, Ray. It doesn’t have to be a date, okay? I’m just a friend buying you food.”

                In response Ray huffed out a laugh. But then his jaw clenched and he looked as though he remembered something. With a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders he looked at Joel and said, “Fine.”

                A step in the right direction, at least. But once they started to look at the menus, he noticed something was off about the younger man. “Is… Everything alright, Ray?”

                “Uh…” His face looked flush for some reason, and he was avoiding eye contact with Joel. He looked so cute. “I… I don’t know what half of these say.”

                Completely left at a loss for words. Of course Ray didn’t know these dishes. But looking at him trying to decipher the menu and blushing when he couldn’t do it made Joel extremely giddy for whatever reason.

                “Look at me, man,” He gestured to himself and more specifically his clothes, and sure enough his civilian clothing stood out like a sore thumb in the five-star restaurant. “Do I look like someone who would eat this kind of shit? No offense.” He said as he turned to the waiter. Joel just laughed, hoping that it didn’t come across as mocking.

                “That’s okay," Ray watched him with a curious eye. “It took me a while to understand these things. What do you like?”

                “Taco Bell.”

                “Right,” Joel smiled. “What about in regards to this Italian food?”

                “I dunno,” He was shifting back and forth in his seat, menu completely discarded at that point. His elbows rested upon the table and he peered down to it solemnly. “What do you get?”

                “Well, the tagliatelle al funghi is fairly good here, and so is the linguine vongole. Do you prefer mushrooms or clams?”

                “I’ve never had clams,” Ray rubbed the back of his neck. “But mushrooms are fine.”

                Joel hummed, taking Ray’s menu and stacking it on top of his own, hailing a waiter over to their table. It seemed as though the wait staff was just on standby, but seeing as they had no other patrons to tend to, what else could they have done aside from just stand and wait? He remembered making the reservation. Demanding the whole restaurant be booked for him and him alone. He, of course, knew the owner, who graciously gave Joel free reign. It was just too easy. He gave the waiter their orders and watched as he left for the kitchen.

                There was a pause after the waiter had left, and Ray looked at the wait staff that were watching the pair eagerly. He seemed uncomfortable, almost. “Why did you do this?”

                “Do what?”

                Ray took a quick glance around and then shot Joel a frustrated look. “Book out the whole restaurant!”

                “I thought it would make you less embarrassed.”

                “This is about a hundred times more embarrassing than just going here normally.”

                But he thought Ray hated being around people? Slowly Joel sank his chin into his hands, carefully eyeing the boy down. “I don’t understand you sometimes.”

                “Well, you do barely know me.”

                Ouch. “But I want to. I’m trying to; that’s what this is.”

                “Why?”

                Why? Because… Because he wanted to thank Ray. For what he had done. Because Ray was so unique and it piqued Joel’s interest to no end. He’d spent days staying up at night wondering all these little details of Ray’s life because… He was interested in him. And this was the first time in a long time that someone had done that to him, and he only just now realized that.

                A different waiter was now bringing them water, finally, and asked if they wanted wine. Joel waved her off after telling her to just bring them a bottle of their best red wine. He then turned to the other staff lingering about and told them that he’d like a moment alone, completely private. They obliged, leaving Ray and Joel to talk amongst themselves alone. “So,” He began, trying his best to pull out all the charm. “I’d like to know how you started in this business, if you’re comfortable.”

                “I needed money,” He deadpanned. “Got a referral through a friend. Been working for Geoff ever since.”

                “So is money a big issue for you?”

                “Not anymore.”

                He wondered, faintly, that if Ray were to have met Joel before working for the Fakes, would he have been more interested? Tried to use Joel for his money like so many others have? Something about him says that he wouldn’t have. Maybe he’s always been too prideful, wanting to really work for his buck. Definitely more respectable than the former thought.

                “Do you… Like the work?”

                The younger man thought for a moment, but he never glanced up from his water glass. Droplets of condensation dripping down the side of the cup and wetting the table cloth beneath it. “Sometimes. I like being far away, though. Being up close is too much for me.”

                The red wine was brought out to them, but before the waitress could pour Ray a glass he politely declined.

                “Not a drinker?”

                “No.”

                “Why?”

                “Jesus, do you want my whole life story?” Ray barked out a laugh, taking another drink of his water. “Doesn’t seem fair, considering you’ve told me fuck all about yourself.”

                “Okay,” Joel nodded slowly. “Touché. What would you like to know?”

                It seemed for a moment like Ray bit his tongue. Metaphorically or literally, Joel wasn’t sure. But he rolled his eyes and shook his head, eventually settling on a shrug before asking, “Where’d you grow up?”

                “I grew up in El Vagar, Texas. Much smaller than Los Santos, obviously, but still pretty big for Texas.”

                Ray hummed as though he was considering something. “Never pegged you for a Texan.”

                “What about you?”

                “Puerto Rico. Las Valentinas, specifically. Tiny little town. I think I see more people in one day now than the whole population of that place.”

                “I had no idea. Do you speak Spanish?”

                Ray just shrugged, taking another drink of water. “Since I moved here I haven’t really spoken any. Probably rusty. Can we talk about something else?”

                The last question surprised Joel, but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Instead, he asked Ray about his day. Getting a short “Nothing,” In return, Joel started to talk about his, hoping that something would interest him and spark another discussion. But before he knew it their dishes were being served.

                “Thank you,” Ray said quietly. Joel just gave a slight nod as his plate was set down in front of him.

                He watched intently as Ray look his first bite. To his shock, there was no wide-eyed stare in amazement over the delectable dish. Instead he glanced up to Joel, eyebrows raised, and shrugged. “’S alright.”

                It was Joel’s turn to huff out a laugh. How much longer would Ray’s inexperience in finer culture surprise him? He felt like he needed to show Ray bigger and better things. He wanted to surprise him. Make him light up and make him happy. Maybe next time they’d actually go to Italy for a meal.

                Their conversation throughout the meal remained casual, but interesting nonetheless. Ray was actually very funny, and as he got more comfortable he made more jokes. Some bringing genuine laughs from Joel. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had made him laugh that much.

                But then towards the end of the dinner, right when Joel was going to ask about dessert, Ray’s phone rang. For a moment Ray looked embarrassed, but then once he looked at who was calling his face scrunched up. Confused? Angry? Joel wasn’t sure. But when he looked back up he seemed genuinely sorry.

                “Excuse me,” He cleared his throat and got up from the table, making his way outside. His phone was already up to his ear, listening intently, and before he could even make it through the doors he had paused. While he stopped he seemed to be listening closely to whatever was being said on the other line.

                “Are you fucking kidding me?”

                Another pause. Joel was now getting up from the table and making his way towards Ray.

                “Text me the location. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” When he turned around, he seemed almost surprised that Joel was right there. But there was no hesitation when he said, “I need to leave.”

                “What’s going on?”

                “Can’t talk,” He said, rushing out of the building and checking the time on his phone. “I have to go.”

                “Just tell me where and we’ll go.”

                “Fuck,” Ray bounced where he stood and then shoved his phone inside his pocket. “You can’t come! The guys are in trouble and need backup.”

                Perhaps Ray was right, but the night was still young and Joel was itching to see more of Ray. And the thought of seeing the sniper in action was incredibly tantalizing. “I wanna come.”

                Shocked, Ray shook his head and yelled, “Absolutely not!”

                “No time to argue! We have to go help!”

                “Fuck!” He yelled once more, running around to the driver’s side and kicking Joel’s chauffeur out. The man looked extremely confused, but Joel couldn’t bring himself to care. He just shrugged and hopped into the passenger’s seat, feeling the adrenaline course through him. When was the last time he felt this good?

                Blue light lit up Ray’s face as he stared into his phone. After a sling of quiet curses the pair were off, tearing down the street without a second thought.

                “Where are we going?”

                “Oh my god,” Ray shook his head, eyes wide. “You need to not ask questions. Isn’t that like, a thing in our line of work? Not asking questions?”

                “Yeah, but I did say I wanna learn more about you.”

                Ray stayed silent for a while, finally speaking when they had reached his apartment complex. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” And then he sprinted into the building.

                What a strange job. It wasn’t often that Joel himself was called like that, and especially not rushed to be places. But Ray had spoken like they were in the same profession. However, their jobs couldn’t be more different. Joel couldn’t even remember the last time he’d fired a gun. And he was sure that if Ray was put into positions where he needed to speak in front of important world leaders, he’d surely clam up. Fuck, that had happened when the pair first met.

                He came rushing out of his building carrying what looked to be an instrument case. Long, black, and seemingly heavy. It wasn’t until he’d thrown it in the car that Joel realized what it was. His sniper rifle.

                Ray started to drive again, still not speaking, but he whipped out his phone and tried to mess around with it. After traffic started to get a little hairy he threw his phone into Joel’s lap with a groan. “Unlock my phone and call Gavin.”

                “What’s the passcode?”

                He stuck his hand out the window briefly and from where Joel sat he could clearly see Ray’s middle finger high in the air. “It- Ugh, it’s 0-2-1-8.”

                “Any significance?”

                “Just shut up and call Gavin; put him on speaker. And don’t fucking speak, he doesn’t need to know you’re here.”

                Joel did as he was told, something about Ray’s snippiness and short temper exciting.

                Immediately their end was bombarded by the sound of gunfire and shouts. “What?!” An exasperated voice squalled.

                “Don’t fucking yell at me, asshole, I need to know where you guys are!”

                “I sent you the bloody location!”

                “Well it’s in the middle of the desert! Are there mountains there? Where can I snipe from, moron?”

                Gavin groaned. “Fine, gimme a sec.”

                More gunfire and yelling, and from what he could make out a small explosion? How dangerous was this place they were going? Also, why did they talk to one another like that? In his profession, speaking out of turn got you assassinated most times. But they talked to one another like college students working on a project.

                “There’s a mountain east of us. Y- What? No, that’s east. Micha- No! That way is west!”

                “Shut the fuck up! Ask someone with a brain!”

                “Jack, which way is east?” Silence for a moment, save the constant barrage of gunfire. There was a loud yell then, and Joel assumed it was Jack. “Oh, okay. Jack says the mountain is west. Get here soon, Ray!” Then he just hung up.

                The two drove in silence after that, Joel seriously wondering where they were going. He wondered if this was all an elaborate plan to just kill him in the middle of the desert. A surge of fear rushed through him when Ray addressed him once the tall buildings started becoming more and more scarce.

                “We’re leaving city limits soon,” He said calmly, all while whipping the car in between traffic like he was playing a game. “Last chance to bail.”

                “I’m good.”

                He could’ve sworn he saw Ray roll his eyes.

                It was around another twenty minutes of driving, and during that time Ray had instructed Joel to answer messages on his phone while he drove. It was almost funny, Joel thought, that he was doing this. Given their positions, shouldn’t Ray be the one answering his phone? He nearly chuckled, but Ray’s serious demeanor meant that there was no room for joking.

                Joel heard the gunfire before they actually got there. It was so loud, bouncing off the mountains and valleys in the open desert, and he was shocked that there were no police around. When the car pulled to a stop, however, he was left slightly confused. There was nobody around them, why would they stop?

                Ray must’ve sensed this confusion, because he gestured for Joel to get out of the car with him. “Don’t look,” He said. “But we’re at a high point, and beneath this mountain to the west there’s a gang shooting at the group. I have no fucking idea how long they’ve been holed up here, and I don’t even know why they’re here in the first place, but I’m gonna get ‘em out.”

                He was unpacking and examining his sniper rifle as he spoke, and the question on why it was pink was on the tip of Joel’s tongue, but luckily for him he was able to bite back the question. Instead of talking at all, though, he just focused on how easily Ray knew his way around the big gun. Joel wouldn’t even know where to begin if that was put into his hands.

                Then suddenly Ray was in front of him, pushing a pair of headphones towards him. “You’re lucky I brought extra. Put these on and stay in the car. And don’t make any noise.”

                He didn’t stay in the car. He wouldn’t have had a good view of Ray from the car. But the other either didn’t care to argue anymore or simply just didn’t notice. He set up his rifle on the ground with some kind of stand and then laid his body out on the dirt. Even in the slight darkness, Joel could see that Ray’s once heavy and inconsistent breath was starting to steady, and then his eye was pressed up against the scope, as far as his glasses would allow.

                A shot rang out around them, so loud, even through his headphones. Instinctively his hands shot up to his ears to protect them. It was only until another round fired off that he realized Ray was the one taking the shots.

                _Boom._

                Ray brought his face away from the rifle slightly, clearing the shell casing and loading another bullet into the gun.

_Boom._

                He was reloading again. But it was so fast, his hands were like clockwork. From the ever decreasing sound of gunfire below, Joel assumed that Ray was hitting his targets dead on.

                He’d nearly forgotten. How did he forget? Ray was accomplished in this field. The whole reason Joel was even here was because of his skills with the weapon.

                Then a final shot rang out, and the whole valley was silent. From somewhere far away Joel heard talking and yelling and whooping, and Ray’s hand extended towards the air with a thumbs-up. He didn’t even know if Ray’s teammates could see it.

                When Ray finally stood, Joel got a good glimpse of him in the moonlight. Covered in dirt on his entire front, it seemed like he’d just finished raking the whole desert with his body. Quickly his head snapped to where Joel stood by the car and he stood still for the longest time. He looked like nothing Joel had ever seen before. Like an action hero on the front of a movie poster. His sniper rifle fit so well next to his body, so natural and easy. A shiver went up Joel’s spine. Ray had a scorching look in his eyes, and Joel was instantly reminded about all the ways Ray had rejected his advances. No way he could give up, though. Not when Ray was right there, so still and steady after decimating dozens down on the field. He looked powerful.

                “What will it take for you to like me?” His voice was so quiet in the open night air, but to him it felt so fucking loud, especially since all the gunfire and shouting had ceased.

                Ray’s expression dropped, but his indignant look was picked right back up not only a second later. “You know what? I said this when we first met but I don’t think you were listening. You’re gonna listen to me now.” He took a big stride towards the car, the only thing separating them being the still ajar door.

                “I said I didn’t know that you were rich. I didn’t know who you were period. I didn’t give two shits. And now you’re here and trying to shower me in all these things, but I don’t want them! I don’t want a fucking sugar daddy! I don’t want someone buying me all these things and giving me all this extra shit. As you can tell,” Ray gestured incredulously behind himself; off towards where his teammates were. “I’ve got a lot going on already. And if you’re just looking for some whore to manipulate or control or whatever, then you’ve got the wrong fucking guy.”

                His words were caught in his throat, and the best he could do for Ray was just nod silently.

                “Do you understand?”

                “I understand.” Joel squeaked out.

                Seeing Ray so dominant, so in control, so unabashedly angry was a stark contrast from the timid and embarrassed man he’d talked to throughout dinner. Since he had come into power and wealth, Joel hadn’t been dared talked to like that. And yet, here Ray was, daring to speak up.

                And it turned Joel on to no end.

                “Okay,” Ray’s shoulders dropped then, and he went around to the other side of the car and threw his sniper rifle back into its case. “I’ll drive you home, just tell me where it is.”

                “Well, it’s my limo technically, so shouldn’t I be the one to drive you home?”

                Another scorching look from Ray as he eyed down Joel from the driver’s seat. A silent command for Joel to keep his mouth shut. Which he did for the remainder of the ride. He was even silent as Ray hailed a cab and left him at his penthouse without even saying goodbye.

~*~

                “Why the fuck did you take him with you?!” Geoff’s screams were partially hoarse, probably from the commotion just a few hours earlier.

                _Lot. Now._ Geoff had texted him. What a fucking oversight it was, going there. Now he was being reprimanded because of a simple mistake. An avoidable mistake. It was, one hundred percent, Ray’s fault. But still, he hated being yelled at.

                Gavin had somehow seen Joel. Perhaps because the idiot didn’t stay in the car like Ray commanded. Why did he never listen to Ray? He was rightfully pissed at both Joel and Gavin, though, because it was Gavin’s inability to shut his hole that got him into that mess with Geoff in the first place.

                “Why the fuck did you guys try to heist without me?”

                “It was impromptu, and I didn’t go either,” Geoff rubbed at his eyes, leaning against the fridge door. “I just don’t understand why you’d endanger one of our most valuable alliances. What was he even doing with you in the first place?”

                Behind him, Gavin cooed. “Oh, did he not tell you?”

                “Shut the fuck up, Gavin.”

                “He was on a date!”

                “Shut up!”

                “A date?” Geoff’s eyes were narrowed when Ray looked back to him. Any ounce of anger he had was gone, now, instead a kind of suspiciousness overtook his features.

                “I didn’t- Ugh, I didn’t know it was a date!” Which was true, to some extent. He knew that there was a possibility that it would be a date; he just didn’t want it to be. “He’s been harassing me ever since the collaboration meeting, Geoff. He won’t leave me alone! I don’t know what to do!”

                “You don’t know what to do,” He paused incredulously. “So you go on a date with him?”

                “I didn’t know! He said he wanted to talk to me so that he could apologize for harassing me, and the next thing I know I’m at a fancy restaurant!”

                They bickered back and forth, then, about how these kinds of things needed to be relayed to Geoff. About how Ray didn’t think it would’ve been worth mentioning. Gavin had even tried to step in a few times, suddenly becoming uneasy at the fighting (despite him being the one who instigated it). Eventually Geoff just threw his hands up to his face and groaned.

                “I don’t fucking care anymore. I don’t care what you do, but I swear to God if we lose this alliance with his company I’ll murder you, Ray.”

                Needless to say, when Ray got back to his apartment he was fuming.

                It wasn’t often that he got this angry. Salty, sure. But the pure bitterness that he was experiencing couldn’t be contained. He screamed and cursed and paced around his apartment, all alone and thankful for that fact. It was one in the fucking morning, he was beyond tired, he was beyond angry, he was shaking and couldn’t stop his mind from racing at a hundred miles an hour.

                Why did Joel look at him like that?

                He’d just killed so many men, and Joel looked at him like one would admire a piece of fine art a museum. It drove Ray absolutely mad trying to decipher what Joel wanted. Did he truly want to just thank Ray? Did he want to make him his sugar baby? He had no problem accepting Ray’s long rant about how he wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

                But, also, a quiet voice in the back of Ray’s head was asking why those stares made him feel so funny inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... Last update was in October. Real sorry about that one. I just didn't really know where I wanted to take this story. But now!! I have ideas!!! And I know what I'm doing!!!! So stay tuned. ; )


End file.
